falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
郡下水道主線
(interior) (exterior) |terminal =County sewer mainline terminal entries |footer = }} is a sewage tunnel which can be accessed from either inside the Sewer Waystation or a sewage grate along the Potomac, just north of a raider camp under the west point of the Arlington Memorial Bridge. It goes under Grayditch and Arlington Cemetery, but has no access point there. It is the home of Gallo, as well a number of Feral Ghouls and Radroaches, and contains a large number of Workbench items. Noteworthy Locations Gallo's Home Nearby the Waystation access point (the right path after entering via the Waystation) can be found a hostile Ghoul named Gallo, whose room is located past several traps in the northwest region of the sewers. On Gallo's person can be found a Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor, and Gallo's Storage Key which is used to access a storage closet nearby. Gallo's room also contains a small Nuka-Cola collection, a safe containing a Nuka-Cola Quantum, as well as a pen of radroaches. Gallo's Storage Closet Gallo's storage closet can be accessed using Gallo's Storage Key, or by picking its lock. * Sewer Management Main Room The Sewer Management main room is located in the central region of the mainline. It is occupied by a number of radroaches and feral ghouls. It is located behind a locked gate which can be unlocked from a terminal nearby. Next to the terminal are two pre-war books and a Big Book of Science. Sewer Management Storage The sewer management storage closet can be accessed from a terminal behind a locked gate nearby. A number of chems, ammunition and workbench items can be found inside. Sewage Tunnels The sewage tunnels that compose most of the mainline are littered with the remains of dead mercenaries and wastelanders. These are often marked by the presence of feral ghouls. The careful observer will also notice boxes of ammunition nearby the remains. Also in the tunnel between the sewer management main room and Gallo, there's a strange skull with glowing eyes stuck on a metal rod, with two smaller rods crossed just under it. It is probably just a random curiosity put there by the developers, but in any case it's worth checking out just for being a bit creepy. It could also be a reference to the Khan Raider clan from the original Fallouts. Note: it is much easier to spot it with the Pip-Boy light turned off. 值得注意的物品 * Nuka-Cola Quantum in a safe. * 2 pre-War books with Gallo's Nuka-Cola collection. * A Stealth Boy hidden under a box in Gallo's storage closet. * A copy of Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor, carried by Gallo. * Big Book of Science next to the terminal used to access the sewer management main room. * 2 pre-War books also near the terminal. Bugs *If the player punches the Nuka-Cola lamp next to Gallo's bed with a power fist, blood will squirt out. *In the area down the tunnel from Gallo's room where there is a four-way intersection, there is a low concrete cinderblock wall. Items that you drop in front of it (towards the Arlington Memorial Bridge Exit) might disappear into the ground. So be careful *In a small room with a staircase near the exit to the Capital Wasteland, the player might find themselves SWIMMING down the staircase rather than walking. One bug that this player encountered had the game thinking the room and some immediate surrounding areas were filled with water, and he was able to swim all about the room and had an oxygen meter appear. Confirmed only on the Xbox360 version post-Broken Steel. *Past the utility doors in the multi-level room (If you entered from the Sewer Waystation side.) the mainline tunnel continues. Traveling a bit of distance down this tunnel takes you to an area of the tunnel partially flooded with ankle-deep irradiated water. In this area, there is a side room with a Feral Ghoul and a few other items of interest. You may notice a dead mercenary clipping through either the walls, ceiling, or floor of the room. Sometimes, the mercenary will not be there at all, perhaps having "fallen" out of the area. To further enforce this idea, when the Feral Ghoul in the room is killed, the body will sometimes clip through the floor in the same fashion, but not completely fall through. This can make looting the two bodies difficult, as they may be only partially inside the room, or may disappear completely. 圖集 County sewer mainline Sewer maintenance control cage.jpg|Sewer maintenance control cage County sewer mainline Big Book of Science & Pre-War books.jpg|Big Book of Science and pre-War books County sewer mainline Skull with glowing eyes.jpg|Skull with glowing eyes County sewer mainline Gallo's Storeroom.jpg|Gallo's storeroom County sewer mainline Capital Wasteland entrance.jpg|Capital Wasteland entrance de:County-Hauptabwasserkanal en:County sewer mainline es:Línea principal de alcantarillado ru:Магистральный_коллектор_округа uk:Магістральний колектор округу pl:Główny kanał ścieków hrabstwa Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 places